


On An Evening Beatific

by Lady_Oscar



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, First Time, Gem Sex, Kissing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:12:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Oscar/pseuds/Lady_Oscar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On another day, in another cave, Ruby and Sapphire get to know each other more intimately. Inspired by "The Answer."</p>
            </blockquote>





	On An Evening Beatific

After Rose’s warm response to their fusion, joining with the rebel and her Pearl was an easy decision for Ruby and Sapphire. They especially appreciated that Rose did not make them join any missions right away as they were still getting acclimated to Earth, although the truth was the pink Gem had quickly recognized the battle potential of their fused state and wanted to give them as much time as they needed to practice fighting as the Gem they named Garnet. The pair spent their days trying to see how long they could stay as Garnet and then resting. Fusing took a lot out of them as amicable as it was between them. 

One evening after they had stayed fused from sunrise to sundown, Ruby and Sapphire unfused and found themselves in a small cave much like the one they sheltered in when they first fell to the Earth’s surface. As with the other cave, Ruby a lit a small fire, and they laid on their sides facing each other. Eventually Sapphire moved closer to Ruby and turned so that her back was to the red Gem’s chest. Ruby started absentmindedly stroking the other Gem’s long blue hair and inhaled the faintly clean scent that clung to her. In the idyll, she was struck with a sudden, passionate desire for the blue Gem. 

“Sapphire?” 

“Yes?”

“I … I want you,” Ruby finally said after a nervous pause. 

The blue Gem turned around so she could face Ruby. 

“I want you, too, right now,” she said in a low voice. 

Ruby reached out to stroke Sapphire’s cheek and then pulled her close for a kiss. 

The effect was like that of striking a match: they were soon holding each other tightly and exploring each other’s mouths. The two Gems had no need for air but pulled apart eventually nonetheless. The intensity of their feelings for each other was such that it was overwhelming, even to ageless creatures such as they. 

The two Gems took a moment to gaze at each other, and then Sapphire made a move: she pushed Ruby onto her back and placed a knee firmly between the other Gem’s legs. 

“Sapphire!” she hissed with arousal. 

The blue Gem chuckled and began kissing Ruby on the mouth. Moving elsewhere, she nuzzled the red Gem’s neck and nibbled behind her ears. Ruby squirmed beneath the blue Gem, trying her best to reign in her flame powers and failing when the ground underneath her flattened palms began smoking in her excitement. 

“Do I make you hot, Ruby?” Sapphire asked slyly after noticing her effect on the red Gem. 

Ruby groaned in response but made no move other than to phase off her clothing. The blue Gem soon followed suit and then resumed her exploration of Ruby’s body, this time starting with the red Gem’s small breasts. 

She put her mouth on one of Ruby’s red nipples and sucked hard. The blue Gem suddenly smelled smoke as small flames erupted under Ruby’s hands and burned the dry grass that littered the cave floor. 

She let Ruby up to put out the fires, but the red Gem quickly pounced on her and pushed her on her back. Grinning wolfishly, she grabbed Sapphire’s wrists and pinned the blue Gem’s arms above her head. 

Holding them like that with her considerable strength, Ruby placed bruising kisses on Sapphire’s neck. The blue Gem squirmed and accidentally froze her hands to the ground, effectively holding them in place for Ruby. 

“Ruby, let me up,” she commanded. 

“No.” 

Sapphire shivered in response to Ruby’s tone and left her hands as they were encased in ice for the moment. 

Ruby fondled the other Gem’s breasts and lightly pinched a nipple and then the other. Sapphire writhed so hard from Ruby’s treatment she broke her hands free from the ice but stayed where she was, eager to see what the red Gem would do next. 

Satisfied with Sapphire’s breasts, Ruby started to trace random patterns on Sapphire’s stomach with her fingers. The red Gem then began moving her hand closer to the place between Sapphire’s legs but soon moved her hand back as if she were hesitant to go any farther than that. 

“Ruby, is something wrong?” Sapphire asked with a noticeable strain in her voice. The other Gem had inadvertently teased her to full arousal with her touches. 

The other Gem’s cheeks darkened in a blush. 

“I’ve never done this with um, uh … someone like you,” she ended lamely. The reality was she had done with this others of her type, but as with many things lately, this was something entirely new. With another Ruby, she knew exactly what to anticipate in terms of needs, but she had no idea what to expect from Sapphire, such as when she suddenly blushed too. 

“I’ve never done this with … anyone before,” the blue Gem said. 

“Really?” 

Sapphire nodded. 

Ruby reached down to brush the hair out of Sapphire’s eye. 

“You’re the most beautiful Gem I’ve ever seen,” Ruby said solemnly. 

Sapphire sat up to hug Ruby tightly. They clung to each other like that until the red Gem broke the silence. 

“So, where were we?” she asked. 

Laughing, Sapphire lay back against the ground and pulled Ruby toward her. 

“I think we were right here,” she said, guiding Ruby’s hand to the soft tuft of blue hair between her legs. 

Ruby slid her hand slowly farther down toward the blue Gem’s folds and gasped at how hot Sapphire’s physical form was there. She traced around Sapphire’s slit with a finger and slid it in. Ruby marveled at Sapphire’s wetness and brought her finger to her mouth to savor the taste of the blue Gem. 

Watching the scene intently, Sapphire smiled and spread her legs farther apart in invitation. Ruby couldn’t resist and knelt down where she was so that she could get more of the other Gem. She took a tentative lick between Sapphire’s folds and reached up to lightly stroke the nub at the top. The blue Gem whined loudly in response and threw an arm over her face. 

Ruby gradually became more forceful with her tongue until Sapphire was filling the cave with her moans; opening her eye slowly, the blue Gem looked down at Ruby’s face buried between her legs and arched her back off the ground as she reached her climax. Her legs went limp and the red Gem finally resurfaced. Her face was shining with slick and sweat. 

“That was incredible!” she gasped. 

“Let me return the favor,” the blue Gem said with a purr.


End file.
